


party favour

by orphan_account



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, This is just bad, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: heavily inspired by party favor by billie ellishmostly a vent, a fluffier krii7y thing is on the way :)i hope ye enjoy this i suppose





	party favour

Smitty sat at his desk, feet up as he toyed with the phone in his hands. His reflection in the darkened monitor stared back at him, almost challenging him to put his phone down and put off what he’d needed to do for so long. 

The white haired boy shook his head, looking down at his phone and unlocking it, dialing the number. His finger hovered over the call button, hesitation and fear flooding him for a split second, before he shook his head and pressed it. He had to do this. He needed to. 

A shaky hand brought the phone to his ear. The dial tone sang in his ears before the familiar vibrating sound echoed, running for one, two, three seconds before that all too familiar voicemail resounded in his head. 

“Yo, I’m a lil busy right now--” A laugh can be heard in the background, his own laugh-- “But leave a message at the tone and I’ll get back to ya asap. Bye!”

Smitty sighed, hearing the beep. This was it. He had to do it today or he’d never be able to do it.

“Hey, John.” Smitty said into his receiver, unsure of how to start this, “We need to talk, so um… could you call me back whenever you can? It’s important.” 

“Wait-- nevermind.” Smitty chuckled bitterly, “Don’t call me back. You’ll be most likely be blocked by the time you even get this. You probably won’t even listen to this. You rarely answer my texts anymore.”

Smitty shifted in his chair, putting an arm over his stomach as he felt that familiar sting in his eyes.

“We could’ve done better, y’know? But we can’t change the past. We can’t fix our mistakes, not this time.” 

His voice cracked, and he wasn’t sure he could really bring himself to care anymore. 

“You just want something you can’t have, John. You wanted me because I gave you the attention and love you craved, but you weren’t ready-- you weren’t willing to give it back to me in return. You wanted me, but you didn’t want everything. I built you up, and you broke me down.” 

“Just leave me alone for good this time, okay? Please. I.. I’ll call the cops, or your dad, someone to get you to stop this time. I can’t take another heartbreak. I can’t do this anymore. I can’t handle you.” 

“Happy birthday, John. It’s not you, it’s me, you know the drill, but you know that’s not really it this time is it?

This was all you.

I’m not your party favour.”

**Author's Note:**

> venting is so fun


End file.
